Many articles such as containers for products and/or the products themselves must bear a label providing pricing information, product identification, etc. The labels are typically supplied on an elongated backing strip with the labels being adhesively secured to the backing strip. The labelling function is carried out by a label applicator which removes the labels and applies them to the articles as the articles are conveyed by the applictor.
It is common practice to use a peeling bar to remove the labels from the backing strip. The removed label is then held against a grid by suction or vacuum pressure until a blast of air removes the label from the grid and blows the adhesive side of the label against an article to attach the label to the article.
This construction works very well for many applications. However, it is not as effective as desired for labels of different sizes and shapes and for articles of certain configurations. For example, the prior art construction is not adapted for use in applying a label to a surface, such as a cylindrical surface, which is constructed so as to be at varying distances from the grid. In this instance, the portions of the label which are to be adhered to remote regions of the surface may not be attached to the container.